


The Plan

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drinking, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why hadn’t he questioned the marriage sooner?





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Drowning Their Sorrows

Sidon floats on his back, ten feet below the surface of the lake beneath the gorgeous structures of the Domain. He’s terribly drunk, once again thinking of the night prior, how his own fussing got his dear Link in trouble, how the princess had chosen to end the evening’s celebrations once he had. How long has Ganon had them under his thumb like this? Why hadn’t Sidon done more to protect Link? 

Why hadn’t he questioned the marriage sooner?

Night after night, Sidon has to be dragged to bed by Muzu, drunk and mourning his lost love. He doesn’t sleep, lamenting to Muzu whenever he’s around, trying to plan out a way to save the Hylians.

“I’ll storm the castle myself!” Sidon’s voice slurs a bit as he announces this to Bazz after a week.

“Not by yourself,” Bazz chides him. “You’ll be defeated immediately. Remember how I trained you, my prince.”

“Of course, of course,” Sidon mumbles, tumbling into bed. 

The moment he wakes, he sends for Bazz, despite the deep pounding in his head he’s become accustomed to.

“We’re going to storm Hyrule Castle,” he announces again, the moment Bazz appears in his line of sight.

“Prince Sidon-” 

“No, no, I’ve got it this time,” Sidon interrupts. “We’ll request aid from the other three regions, storm the castle with the strongest of each of our four peoples-”

“And wipe out most of the kingdom in the process.” Bazz lets the realization sink in for a moment. “You don’t know where he’s keeping them. You don’t know the layout of the entire castle. You don’t know the change of the guard, the king’s schedule, if they ever leave his side.” Sidon’s face falls. “You need to send in a spy. You need a spy, a cover, a messenger, some muscle.”

Sidon sits there, thinking for several moments before he snaps, startling Bazz. “Send out your fastest messengers. I’ve figured it out.”

That night, Sidon doesn’t sleep, not because of drink, but because of excitement.


End file.
